Talk:Kermit the Frog Impersonators
Whatnot A clip of this Whatnot (pictured) appears in Matt Vogel's puppeteer reel (featured on his website). The character, wearing a Kermit-esque collar, reads the lines "Hi ho, Kermit the Frog here. It's great to be here with all yous Travelodge and Trifflodge franchisees and general managers. Yayyy!" What is this from? -- Brad D. (talk) 02:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :That feels like it could be Muppets Tonight. I have all the episodes as digital files, but I've still never watched them all. Anyone more familiar with Muppets Tonight? —Scott (talk) 02:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::On second thought, he wasn't working with the Muppets that far back was he? I wonder if it could be from something like America's Next Muppet. —Scott (talk) 02:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Definitely not Muppets Tonight (though the puppets are). The easiest way to solve this is to ask Matt Vogelfor specifics, but the obvious clip contextualization is being overlooked. The clip mentions Travelodge and Thriftlodge (not Trifflodge), affilliated budget motel firms, so it was either a corporate event or a taped equivalent, ala the Meeting Films. It's happened periodically (and would fall under the general heading of "Industrials"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are they still making those? The last one we have documented was in 1993. —Scott (talk) 03:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I said similar to. They've definitely had Muppets appear at general corporate events (unlike the meeting films, which were generic, this is tailored to something specific), several of which we haven't covered yet (usually because they're just not really promoted outside of the in-house company, in contrast to when they show up at Sesame Workshop or major media events). It's really just a question of when it happened and whether it was done live or on tape (I'm inclined to suspect the latter, and they had Vogel play a fake Kermit since it was easier, and funnier, than getting Whitmire and the real Kermit,especially if it was on the east coast, but that's just a theory on my part), so e-mailing Matt Vogel for details would clear that up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Joe has an email out to him, so hopefully we'll know soon. —Scott (talk) 04:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I just heard from Matt. Here's what he said: "I believe that was something that ran before the Odyssey Network actually began. Something saying that Kermit and company would soon be there...or something. Hope that helps." — Joe (talk) 19:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks for reaching out! I'm going to add it to the article and cite it as a promo, although it was probably an internal one. —Scott (talk) 20:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Fake "Kermit" on SNL Would the "fake Kermit" that sang "The Rainbow Connection" with Justin Timberlake qualify as an impersonator? Powers 22:19, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :No. We're only including impersonators within Muppet/Henson productions, not outside spoofs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::I suppose it says that right at the top, doesn't it. Whoops. =) Powers 14:03, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Who belongs? Do these belong here: Rich Little, Mark Hamill, Danny Kaye, Kermit the Amoeba? -- Scott Scarecroe 04:17, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I would say things like Mark Hamill, yes - they belong here. Mark was doing an impersonation or imitation of Kermit. He was purposefully pretending to be Kermit. However Kermit the Protozoa was a character that was more of a parody or gag on Kermit. The protozoa was not acting like Kermit or pretending to be Kermit, it was just a being with a comically similar personality/look to Kermit. Lenny the Lizard in the Steve Martin episode could be seen this way too - a gag, not an impersonator. Just like Belinda and Betina in MCC aren't impersonating Piggy - they are parodies or plays on Piggy's character. -- BradFraggle 04:41, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::What about Doc Hooper in the Frog Suit in The Muppet Movie?--Pantalones 05:48, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::That wasn't really Kermit the Frog, it was just a frog, wasn't it? -- User:BradFraggle 00:52, February 24, 2006 ::::Was Kermit the Pig any more of a Kermit impersonator than Kermit the Protozoa? -- Scott Scarecroe 21:53, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, he claimed to be Kermit when Cloris Leachman challenged him. He was trying to take Kermit's place. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:20, 18 March 2006 (UTC)